


Mein Held (my hero)

by LeeLoewenherz



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PROTECTIVE DAVID, Violence, hurt matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLoewenherz/pseuds/LeeLoewenherz
Summary: Matteo writes a message to his father similar to the one he wrote to his mother, but his father's reaction isn't as positive...
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Mein Held (my hero)

**Author's Note:**

> Halli hallo hallöchen, my dear friends!  
> This is the English translation of the very first fanfiction I've ever written. English is not my first language and I have no doubts that there will be a bunch of mistakes, my deepest apologies for that.  
> I really hope you enjoy reading and would be really thankful if you let me know what you liked or what I could do better in the next fic.  
> This fic contains violence, blood and homophobic language if you don't like that please don't read it!  
> But for everyone reading it : thank you and enjoy!  
> Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Spaß  
> Your Qulia <3

Matteo's perspective:

Matteo never had a really good relationship with his father not even before his parents split up. It didn't got better after the divorce also because both of them only half-heartedly tried to stay in contact.

But he still was Matteo's father which was why he chose to inform him about his relationship with David via WhatsApp like he did with his mother.  
Even though it was easier for Matteo to send the message thanks to the barly-even-there kind of contact they had and the fact that he had send the message after everything between him and David settled (unlike when he informed his mother) he couldn't do anything against the stinging in his heart when the message was read but wasn't answered.

On this day Matteo was even grumpier than normally.  
It wasn't until the evening when he was preparing dinner with David that his mood got better (how couldn't it in David's presence?).

"And you are sure he read it?" David asked watching from the kitchen table how Matteo cooked his famous pasta a la Luigi.

"Yes, you can see if a message has been read." Matteo answered while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he just didn't had time to answer or..."

"...or he is just an asshole!" Matteo interupted with a sigh.  
"I don't even know why I wrote him in the first place. Seriously, most of the time I spend with him he was either yelling at me or my mother... He sometimes even said some homophobic comments when I think about it."

"But he is your father maybe..."  
David was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I get it." Matteo murmured and put the tomato he was cutting aside.

On his way to the door he met Hans.

"Is that for you?" Matteo asked him. Hans shruged.

"Well I am not expecting anybody, butterfly."  
And with crossed arms he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

With growing confusion Matteo continued his way to the door while the bell was ringing a second and a third time.

When he opened the door a very angry looking man was standing before him, holding his phone in front of Matteo's face and yelled "Are you kidding me?!!"

David's perspective:

"Are you kidding me?!!" a to David unknown voice yelled and he jumped from his chair out of shock. He saw how Hans took a few steps back into the kitchen and tensed.

"A boyfriend?!! You are kidding me! You are fucking faggot?!!"

David's body cramped at these words and he froze. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.  
A few meters in front of him, Hans seemed to experience something pretty similar to his emotions.  
Slowly fear was creeping up David's body and he started to hold his breath.

"And something like you wants to be my son? You are coming with me!! We are going to cast that out somehow!!"

A dull thud was heard followed by a pained groan that was unmistakable coming from Matteo. That kicked David out of his frozen state and he stormed past Hans, who was slowly awekening out auf his own shock, to the door.

A sturdy man with a face burning with anger stood in the entrence of the flat, gripping Matteo's neck violently and trying to drag him out of the flat.

"Let me go!" Matteo ordered panic-stricken while he desperately tried to escape the grip of his father.

Matteo's father answered with a forcefull punch to Matteo's stomach that would have sent him to the ground if it wasn't for his father's hand around his neck holding him up.

That replaced David's fear nearly entirely with anger as he practically threw himself at the two of them in front of him trying to free Matteo of his father's hold. He was sure that the fingers will leave bruises as hard as they were holding Matteo's neck. Tha thought of that only lead to David strengthening his efforts.

In the backround he realized how Linn came out of her room and Hans got out of his shock entirely before he hurried to help David free Matteo. Together they succeded to loose the grip.

Angrier than before the man yelled: " You fucking freak are bringing shame on me! I am ashamed to be your father!!"

And before David or Hans could do something about it he punched Matteo in the face with his fist.

David saw red.  
Not only because of the blood that bagan to run out of Matteo's nose.  
He was angrier than ever before in his life. With a powerfull step he placed himself between Matteo and his father and began to push him out of the flat with forceful thrusts.

"GET OUT!!" he hissed between clenched teeth and the look in his eyes alone would have been able to kill somebody.

Matteo's father was so surprised by David's intervention, because he was fully focused on Matteo before that he didn't resist when David pushed him out. But before he could change his mind David shut the door in his face.

David took a shaky breath in order to get his anger under control before he faced the other people in the flat.  
When he turned around and saw Matteo his anger was like blown away with the wind and replaced with concern and the love he always felt when he looked at Matteo. Matteo stood there with a hunched pose trying to stopp the blood with his hands from dropping on the floor while a few tears ran out of his eyes. Quickly David crossed the space between them and took Matteo's face in his hands. Matteo could probably see the concern in David's eyes just like David could see the pain and the sadness in Matteo's.

After a few seconds of just staring in each others eyes they were seperated by a panicking Hans who pulled Matteo in the kitchen and placed him on a chair. While Hans was searching agitated for ice, David took a few tissues and held them carefully onto Matteo's nose.

"Try to put your head back, if you can." David said and began to stroke his hand softly through Matteo's hair.

"Does it hurt much?" Matteo groaned but put a hand onto David's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll survive."  
Matteo tried a reassuring smile for David to show him that everything was going to be okay, but the blood on his face and the fact that the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes sent painfull stiches into David's heart. But before he could say something about it, Hans came with the ice and gave it to Matteo so he could cool his nose and stomach. After that Hans nervously walked up and down in the kitchen rambling and swearing and swore he would kill Matteo's father if he ever came back.

"Get in line." David murmured at that and placed a hand on Matteo's knie.  
Never had he felt such hate on a person as he had on Matteo's father.

"You should go to the police, butterfly. He shouldn't get away with that!" Hans said suddenly.  
Matteo only sighed as an answer, but David promised himself he would go to the police with Matteo sometime in the next few days to report the incident. But at the moment there was something more important to care about: Matteo!

After Matteo's nose stopped bleeding David softly cleaned his face. After that the said good night to Hans and Linn and got themselves ready for bed, even though it wasn't really late, but neither of them felt like doing something except lying in bed.  
When they changed into their pyjamas another wave of anger came over David as he saw the bruises forming on Matteo's stomach and neck.

David layed his hands on Matteo's face and kissed him long and gently, carefully not to touch his nose and cause him more pain. Then in bed David took Matteo in his arms and held him carefully, suddenly afraid that if he let go something even worse would happen to him.

Matteo broke the silence after a few minutes of just lying there.

"You are my hero, you know?"

David gently caressed Matteo's hair.

"You were my hero before, too. You are brave and strong and friendly and so much more."

David smiled and Matteo continued.

"I was afraid... I was afraid that he would take me away. I thought he would take me away from you and that I would never see you again."

Silent tears ran down Matteo's face and David kissed the top of his head.

"I would never let that happen."

"You didn't. You saved me. You're my hero."

"Hans helped" David whispered emberassed and hid his blushing face in Matteo's hair.

"He is your sidekick then." Matteo whispered back and David giggeld.

"I love you" 

"I love you too"


End file.
